El Coquí
El Coquí is the 21st episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Cast *Dora *Boots *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Backpack *Map *Echo Bush *Señor Tucán *Coquí (debut) *Coquí's Friends and Family (debut) Summary Dora and Boots must help a little frog, a coquí, who is lost and cannot sing until he's at his home. Recap Dora & Boots were reading a book on animals and what sounds they make. The top button went "Moo Moo" and it was a cow. The middle button played the sound of a rooster crowing. When the bottom button was pressed it went "Coquí Coquí". A Coquí is a kind of Puerto Rican frog that sings. Dora & Boots were taken by surprise when an actual Coquí frog hopped on their hands and hopped onto solid ground. The Coquí had a guitar around his neck. The Coquí tried to sing a song to Dora & Boots, but his voice was too raspy to sing. Boots blinked his eyes twice and told Dora that he can't sing. Dora explained on the book that Coquí lives on a beautiful island. If he leaves the island and is away from his family & friends, he gets sick and he can't sing. So, Dora & Boots decided to take Coquí home to his own island. They checked the map and he says that they had to go through an echo bush, over the ocean to get to Coquí's Island. As Dora & Boots were on their way to take Coquí home, they had to watch out for Swiper the fox. Dora, Boots & Coquí did stop Swiper by saying "Swiper no swiping" 3 times and Swiper ran away. After Dora said "Vamonos", a voice said "vamonos" too. Dora, Boots & Coquí were at the echo bush. Every time Dora & Boots say out something, the echo bush repeats what they had said. Dora & Boots got through the echo bush by saying "ahhh" so that the echo bush would open it's mouth wide so they can go through. Dora, Boots & Coquí continue down the path and approach the ocean. Now, they had to figure out how to get across the ocean. There was fog out there making it hard to see anything but as the fog cleared away, they saw a red boat. Señor Tucán was driving the boat and was glad to take Dora, Boots & Coquí to Coquí's Island but they have to get tickets to ride the boat. There was a ticket machine that said "una moneda por favor" twice which meant "one coin please" in Spanish. Dora checks her backpack for coins. The kind of coins that Dora, Boots and Coquí need are colored red and has 5 spots. Dora gets out those coins and inserts them one at a time or individually. Then she pulled on the handle and out came 3 tickets with a picture of a boat on it. Señor Tucán calls out "Todos abordo, apurense" Which means All aboard, now hurry" and Dora, Boots and Coquí hurried onto the boat. After getting on the boat, the fog came back and it was hard to see right through it. Boots hopes that they don't bump into any boats. Suddenly, Coquí opens his eyes wide and points to something in the ocean. Dora and Boots and Coquí saw a big purple ship and it was coming towards them. Dora and Boots and Coquí have to tell the ship to watch out, or it'll bump into them! Dora tries waving her arms back & forth and saying "cuidado, cuidado" meaning "watch out, watch out" but the ship was still coming towards them. Dora, Boots and Señor Tucán joined in to warn the big purple ship. They put their arms out and waved them back and forth and then said "cuidado" a couple of times. Then the ship honks its horn and changes direction to avoid bumping. Dora, Boots & Coquí made it across the ocean. They were getting close to taking Coquí home to his own island. They were almost at Coquí's Island, but the boat couldn't get close enough to the island because there were rocks in the water. Coquí had an idea, he decided to jump across the rocks. So, Dora & Boots got off the boat and started jumping across the rocks and in no time Coquí was home thanks to Dora & Boots. Now that Coquí was home, his voice was back to normal and he started singing. Coquí's family & friends sang along with Coquí. And then Dora & Boots joined in. After Coquí sang his song, he gives Dora & Boots a kiss and they lifted Coquí into his tree. And that is how Dora & Boots brought Coquí home to his island. Song Coquí Places in episode #Echo Bush #Ocean #Coquí's Island Trivia *This episode is based on a Puerto Rican folktale about the legendary singing creature. *This episode aired on the "Dora Saves the Prince" VHS tape. *When Dora was going to tell the viewer that they had to stop Swiper, it used the same animation from Three Little Piggies. *Isa, Benny, and Tico don't appear in this episode. *This is the 21st episode of the show. *This is the last episode to find Isa. *When Dora and Boots ride on Señor Tucán's boat, they do not wear life jackets (so they can be safe), due to the boat being large and does not need to be rowed. *Coquí sounds really similar and a lot like the word "cookie". Gallery dora carrying el coqui.png 152012.jpg MV5BMTAwODc1MzU2MjdeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDc4NDc0NjIx._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg coqui.jpg c90930f98ac66a524f75569beff09f0f.jpg Character Find Isa the Iguana Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2001 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes that Benny, Tico, and Isa are absent Category:Crying